


A Functional Issue

by thalialunacy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Gwaine keeps putting it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Functional Issue

**Author's Note:**

> for ninfomana, prompt of where they had their first time.

"Here?" Merlin whispers, his hands going to Gwain's belt as Gwaine sucks at his neck. He’s all for it, but he has to ask, because he has a feeling--

"No, not here," Gwaine answers, and Merlin bites back a frustrated groan. He'd thought their distance from the camp sufficient, but apparently Gwaine does not agree. Gwaine, 'I'll fuck anywhere and if I get interrupted I'll just ask them to join' Gwaine, who has declined to fornicate with Merlin in not one, not three, but half a dozen locations that, in Merlin's opinion, had been perfectly suitable -- hay lofts, dark corners, that sort of thing. But no. No, Merlin's still unfucked and Gwaine's still... a fit bastard that flirts with Merlin like God made him just for it.

Merlin's starting to think he's got halitosis or something. As Gwaine pulls away this time, after leaving a lasting kiss below Merlin's left ear, he surreptitiously checks, breathing into his hand. Then sniffing a bit under his arm. Nope, all clear.

He grabs for the nearly-escaped Gwaine. "Gwaine," he hisses, angry and confused and extremely aroused, "what's the problem?"

Gwaine's mouth falls open. "Problem? There's no problem. It's just too close to them, you know--" He gestures vaguely in the direction of the camp.

But Merlin’s not having it. “No. You have had—“ He pauses, fighting a blush, which is ridiculous, considering. “--dalliances with people mere feet from our camp before, don’t even think to lie about it.”

“Yeah, but—“

“Is it—“ Merlin glances below Gwaine’s belt. "A functional-- issue--"

“No!” Gwaine gasps, putting a hand over his heart. “You wound me with the implication, Merlin!”

Merlin almost smiles, but his question’s still not been answered. “Well, what is it, then?”

“What is what, then?”

Merlin is so annoyed he actually stomps his foot. “Why won’t you bloody well _shag_ me already?”

Gwaine, for once, is taken aback. He studies Merlin’s face for a moment, then reaches up and cups his cheek. “Oh, Merlin. Dear, sweet, tempestuous Merlin.”

“Oi, I am not—“

Gwaine stops him with a kiss. “A proper bed, that’s why.”

Merlin blinks. “I don’t understand.”

“You. Deserve a proper bed.” Merlin opens his mouth to protest, but Gwaine waves him off. “Not because you’re a delicate flower; I know better, and trust me, once in that bed I am not going to treat you like one.” He smiles, and kisses a corner of Merlin’s mouth. “But, I dunno, I want to do it right. Proper. Show you how much I…” He clears his throat. “Well, you know.”

And Merlin feels a smile take over his face again, because he’s completely sure, despite the dark, that Gwaine is _blushing_. Which is just delicious.

He gently grabs at Gwaine’s chin with one hand and hip with the other and pulls him in. “Oh, I do know,” he says into the darkness near Gwaine’s ear. "And I also know that if you do try and treat me like a delicate flower, I will make sure something very bad happens to you by morning. Think newt. Toad, maybe.”

Gwaine snorts a laugh into Merlin’s cheek, and Merlin can’t help but laugh with him. He gathers them up, makes them ready to go back to camp, and hears Arthur call for them, and is, for the moment, content.


End file.
